A New Bella
by lemonlime2962
Summary: Its what we have all been waiting for! Are you tired of meek, obidient Bella? Are you unsatisfied with the way she reacted in New Moon? I sure as heck know I am! Its time for a new Bella, new and improved! Was Edward really her mate? Or was he just toying with her to pass the time? Find out in A New Bella! Twists, Turns, Surprise Characters and More! Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

So I finally decided to do a Twilight fanfiction and I am super excited about this so I hope that you all enjoy!

_***Stephanie Meyer owns all but I wish I did! :D**_

_P.S_

This is set in New Moon and they didn't kill James in the first book.

**Bella POV**

_"Y-You're what?"_ I said not understanding

_"We are leaving. My family and I."_ He said his normally warm liquid eyes turning cold and stony.

_"But... Why?"_

_"You're not good for me, it was never going to work out anyway- it would have ended with you dead. Goodbye Bella, be safe."_ He turned around without another look back.

_"H-How could you?"_ I whispered knowing full well that he could hear.

Hot tears streamed down my face as I sank to my knees- Edward was already fully out of sight.

He told me he loved me, that we would be together forever. But in mere seconds him and the entire life that I had chosen for myself was thrown into the wind.

I got up on shaky knees and began to trudge back to the house.

When I got to my room all I could see was Edward.

Sitting in the oak rocking chair,

Peaking over my shoulder as I typed on the desktop,

On my bed,

Everywhere I looked it reminded me of him.

My sadness was soon replaced with anger, who was he; to tell me he loved me? He who lied to my face, told me that we were meant to be together. Well the hell to that. I'm done with him, I'm done it this small town crap, I'm done.

It's time for the new Bella. Not the obedient, meek Bella that Edward knew.

I am sick of taking crap from people, doing exactly what other people tell me to, what they expect me to do. And for what? To protect some image? Because what was I really? Besides Edwards girlfriend? Nothing. Nothing at all.

Time for a new Bella.

**A/N**

Please tell me what you think!

I always hated how meek Bella was in the books- time for a new and improved Bella!

And yes, I know the intro was short but the next chapters will be much longer! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Hope you all like this chapter!

_**Stephanie Meyer owns all**_

**Bella POV**

_"Bella?"_ Charlie called up from downstairs

_"Coming!"_

I yelled as I walked down the stairs,

_"Where are you going, all dressed up?"_ He asked

_"Oh, I'm just going out to Seattle with Angela and Jessica, is that ok?"_ I had called both of them and told them that I desperately needed a girls night out.

_"Yeah, that's fine, have fun! Oh, and um, about Edward?"_

I knew this was coming, news spreads like wildfire in this town, there was no escaping it.

_"He broke up with me."_ I said, wincing as my heart throbbed pathetically.

"_Oh, well, I'm um, sorry?"_ He said, he cringed like I was going to burst into tears or do something stupid like that.

_"It's fine Dad, ok, I'm going now. Bye!"_ I said as I closed the door behind me and climbed into Angela's waiting car.

_"Hey girls!"_ I said

_"Damn Bella, you look hot! I can't believe Edward let you wear that!"_ Said Jessica

_"Haha, I know! But we broke up today- that's why I need the girls night out."_ I said giving a smirk- it was true, Edward would never had allowed me to wear this. He would have given me some bullshit about not being able to stand the way guys think and look at me and then he would dazzle me with his little smile. I couldn't believe that I never noticed how controlling he was, I'm almost glad he's gone.

Jessica was right, I did look hot.

I had on a dark aqua sequined tank top, my bleached skinny jeans, and blue and cork wedges. I had curled my hair so that it fell in wild ringlets around my face and applied a bit of kohl around my eyes and some mascara. I was ready to party!

_"Oh, I'm so sorry. I knew you were really into him."_ Angela said sympathetically.

_"Thanks, but its ok. So, where are we going?"_ I asked

_"We are going clubbing! Woop!"_ Said Jessica

_"Woo!"_ I said laughing. I had never been much of a dancer around Edward, but I was always worried about what he would say about my dancing, compared to him I looked like a klutz on the dance floor. But I secretly loved dancing and singing too. There were so many things that he never learned about me because he was too preoccupied with my safety and shit to pay attention.

_"It's called club Oceania, my cousin is gonna get us in; it's her fiancées club."_ Said Angela

_"Cool, I can't wait to get on the dance floor!"_ I haven't been out to dance since meeting Edward.

Jessica passed me back a small card as we pulled up to the club. _"Fake I.D"_ she mouthed. I smirked at her and then stared out the window, this place was booming!

I could hear a deep bass pulsating out on to the streets. In front of the club there was a huge line curving around the building, I groaned inwardly- I hated waiting in lines, Angela must of seen me cringe because she said

_"Don't worry, we will be slumming with the VIP's tonight."_

_"Awesome!"_ I said looking over to the VIP line that was considerably shorter and moving at a much faster pace than the regular line.

We stepped out of the car and Angela handed the keys over to the valet and slipped him a 10 dollar bill.

_"Let's go party!"_ Jessica cheered

We walked over to the bouncer and flashed our (fake) I.D's and were let in immediately, from the moment that we walked into the club I felt someone's eyes on me.

I just brushed it off, of course someone's eyes would be on us, we looked hot. There were also hundreds of people in the club, dancing and people watching.

We went up to the bar and we all ordered a drink, all non-alcoholic of course.

I got a Piña Colada,

Jessica got a Iced Strawberry Lemonade

And Angela got a Raspberry Lime Twist.

We headed over to an empty table and set our drinks down, we then headed out to the dance floor.

_"Do you girls wanna do karaoke later?"_ Angela asked knowing that we all loved to sing.

_"Of course! I have the perfect song in mind!"_ I said.

_"Alrighty then! I'll go sign us up!"_ Jessica said turning and skipping up to the DJ booth.

We continued to dance for awhile after Jessica came back and then she told us it was our turn to go onstage.

We all stepped up on the stage and the music started.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

We finished the song and the crowd starts to cheer, we all walk off the stage with huge smiles on our faces when a hear a voice that I thought I would never hear again.

_"I didn't know you had such a voice on you."_ The velvety voice purred.

_"James? What are you doing here?"_ I asked. My heart was pounding. I couldn't believe it, of all the places and times, it had to be here and now.

_"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. Where's your dear little Eddie? Looks like he's not here."_

_"He broke up with me. I'm actually here to get my mind off of him, so if you'll excuse me."_ I said turning around.

_"Not so fast, I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine."_ He grabbed my arm, dragged me out the back exit and into the alley behind the club.

And then he bit me.

**A/N**

So what did you think? Did you like it? I've had this idea in my head for a long time and I have big hopes for this! If any of you have questions for this or comments / constructive criticism just send in a review or a PM and I will be happy to answer your questions in a Q&A next chapter in the A/N section. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Wow! So many of you favorited, followed, and reviewed this fanfiction! Thank you so much! So one of you had a question so I will answer it right here!

**Q and A**

How is James still alive?

Read this chapter and find out!

Hope you all like this chapter!

_**Stephanie Meyer owns all**_

**Bella POV**

_"Urrggggg! Shit. What the hell happened?"_ I sat up after having undergone three days of burning hell. I stared up in wonder at the dust motes swirling in a celestial pattern above me.

No. This isn't possible. Think Bella, think.

What happened after you saw James at the club?

Oh no, the bite. The burning. It all is adding up, I'm a vampire.

I cautiously step out of the tiny room my feet not even making a sound.

I look down the long hallway and proceed. I hear laughter and James's voice.

_"I think the burning stopped. Do you hear that? No heartbeat."_ He said.

A distinctly male voice answers,

_"Yeah, she is definitely awake; should we go get her?"_

Go get me? What, was I some sort of dog to be fetched?

_"Nah, let her come out on her own."_ James replied.

I stepped out into the room a glare marring my face.

_"Hello James."_ I said calmly

_"Bella! How lovely you look as a vampire!"_ He said beaming.

_"Why am I here and how the hell are you not dead?!"_ His nonchalance was getting on my nerves. He was acting like he wasn't the one who grabbed me out of a club and took my life away.

_"Ahh Bella, I just have so much to tell you. But first, I would like you to meet my friend Peter here. And this is his wife, Charlotte. I'm sure you've heard about them from the Cullen's."_

_"Yes, I have. It's nice to meet you but I have to ask; what are you doing in the presence of the likes of James?"_ I said. I thought that Jasper and the couple were friends. But why would they be part of what I assumed was James's new coven.

_"Bella, Bella, Bella. How rude. Why do you act this way towards my brother and your mate?"_ Peter said shaking his head.

_"What? My mate? Listen, I don't know you very well but I'm pretty sure you're not all there; if you know what I mean. Now, if you will kindly excuse me, I will be going now."_ I said.

What the hell were they talking about? James couldn't possibly be my mate, he tried to kill me! And this time he turned me into a vampire.

_"Oh no you don't Bella. You belong to me now."_ James said stepping towards me and grabbing my arm.

I ripped my arm away from his touch,

_"So I belong to you, do I? Well screw that. I am through with being controlled my idiotic vampires. Do all of you have control issues? I mean come on! First Edward, now you? When will you people get it through your thick skulls that I don't Want to be controlled?! Now answer the fucking question; how the hell are you alive?"_ I was fuming. How dare he say that I belonged to him? I belonged to nobody. I am so sick of being controlled by people, people always telling me what to do and how I should act.

_"Bella, just sit down. We are not going to hurt you."_ Charlotte said.

For some reason I didn't feel threatened by her. I felt calm and relaxed like we had been long time friends.

_"After you left the ballet studio, Edward spared my life and simply told me to stay away. He wasn't your mate Bella. If he was he wouldn't be able not to kill me. It's in a mate's protective instinct."_ James explained.

_"Well duh. I always knew that he wasn't my mate. It never made sense for him to be. Anyway, so you are saying that I am your mate, yet you almost killed me in the ballet studio."_

I had never made sense for Edward to love me; what was I? Compared to him?

_"I never meant to hurt you Bella. I just couldn't stop myself from the urge to change you; so that you would be mine forever."_ James said looking deeply sincere.

_"Ha. Well that bites for you. Because even though I am a vampire; I will never be yours."_ I said bitterly, turning on my heel and bolting out the door.

I knew that they would never be able to catch me. My newborn strength and fastness was no match for theirs.

I knew what I had to do. I had to find the Cullen's.

**A/N** I hope you all liked it and that you send me lots of reviews- cause I love 'em! :D


End file.
